ChibiNaru Returns!
by Ranmawho1
Summary: The third of the ChibiNaru! series. Naruto used a jutsu that turned him into a womanmagnet chibi, and he can't seem to undo the jutsu! Finding himself in the clutches of Anko, he soon learns just how much women love him! Rated for situations.


AN: Hello gentle readers, it's time for the third shot in the ChibiNaru series! Last time, we left poor lil' Chibi Naruto in the (not so) tender care of Anko. Now on to the story! 

p.s. Could you pleeeeaaaase review? It'll make me happy!

**ChibiNaru Returns!**

Anko was humming happily as she sat at her favorite dango stand, two sticks of dango in one hand, and a certain blond shinobi-turned chibi in the other, cradling him in the crook of her arm. "Arn't you just adorable?" She cooed, pushing one of the sticks of dango into Naruto's mouth, causing his cheeks to buldge out comically as he waved his chibified arms in a panic before he finally managed to get the dumplings down. Before he could even sigh in relief though, he found a rubber nipple shoved into his mouth. "Drink up Naru-chan, it's some yummy tea!" Anko exlaimed happily, rocking ChibiNaru back and fourth as she held the cup-turned baby bottle up.

With a resigned sigh in his head, Naruto decided to give it a try and started sucking, letting the sweet tea flood his mouth. _"This is GOOD!"_ He thought in surprize, a pleased grin spreading over his face as he grabbed the top cup in both hands and put his feet on the bottom, sucking in content the whole time.

"OHHH! How adorable!" Anko sqealed, laying ChibiNaru on the counter and watching him rock back with the cup, still sucking. Whipping out a camera, she started snapping photos, getting him from different angles.

"Why Anko! It seems that the fires of youth have flowered within you in the form of this young child!" A booming voice declared from behind her, causing Anko to twitch and turn around, only to find nothing there but a swirl of dust. "My but arn't you a youthful little thing!" Gai's voice came from behind Anko again. Whirling around, she saw Gai standing there, holding her Naru-chan high in the air, smiling up at him.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Anko roared, delivering a vicious right hook to Gai's chin, knocking him down... and causing him to loose hold of ChibiNaru, making the blond boy to fly high into the air. "Don't worry, mommy's got you!" She exlaimed, catching ChibiNaru and setting him down on the counter. "Now stay here while mommy takes care of some business." She said with a smile, tweaking his nose before she turned to Gai, sho had just gotten to his knees, with a withering glare. "YOu DARE touch my lil' Naru-chan? DIE PUNK!" She snarled, a broom appearing in her hands apaprently out of nowhere as she laid into poor Gai, beating him repeatedly.

_"I better get outta here before that happens to me!"_ ChibiNaru thought, his eyes wide in fear. He quickly hopped down onto a stool, then onto the ground, and took off as fast as his little legs could carry him as he disappeared around the corner of a building. He ran for a good ten minutes before he had to lean against a wall, trying to catch his breath.

"There he is!" He heard someone scream to his left. Looking up, he saw all of the men from earlier, looking decidedly the worse for wear. "KILL HIM!" One of them roared as they surged forward, only to find themselves blocked by a wall of women... the same women who had beaten them up earlier for these exact same reasons.

"YOU WON"T HURT HIM!" They screamed in unison, laying into the poor men again, beating them mercylessly.

Deciding that it'd be best if he got out of there, ChibiNaru took off again, running as fast as he could while looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed. The next thing he knew, he slammed into someone's legs and fell back on his rump with a squeak of surprize, looking up into the smiling face of none other than Hinata Hyuuga herself. "Why hello there cutie!" She exlaimed, her stutter seeming to have disappeared as she reached down and picked ChibiNaru up, cradling him in her arms. "You know, you remind me of this boy that I like." She said with a smile as she walked down the street with ChibiNaru in tow. "You know what? I'm gonna call you Naru-chan, because that's who you remind me of." She said finally.

_"Man, deja-vu!"_ ChibiNaru thought, his eyes wide. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts as a hand grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and picked him up, causing him to squeak in surprize. Then the grabber twirled him around, causing him to come face to face with none other than Kiba himself.

"Heh, where did'ja get this thing?" Kiba asked, poking ChibiNaru in the ribs, causing him to squeak again.

"Ah-I..." Hinata began to stutter again as she looked down as the ground.

Noticing this, ChibiNaru growled in annoyance and glared at Kiba, then grinned wickedly and reached down slowly as Kiba looked over him at Hinata...

"Well, I think he'd make a good chew toy for Akimaru!" Kiba laughed, his mouth open wide... only to get a face- and mouthfull of... patented grade A Naruto pee. Sputtering, Kiba dropped the chibi and fell backwards, trying to wipe the offending substance off. "WHY YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU PUNK!" He roared, shooting to his feet... only to comae face-to-face with a VERY angry Hinata, who was radiating a huge amount of killer intent, so much so that Akimaru let out a yelp of fear and ran to hide behind a bush that was by far too small for him to hide behind.

"KIBA! YOU WON'T HURT MY LIL' NARU-CHAN!" She snarled, activating her Byakugan and beating the poor dog boy to a bloody pulp.

_"Deja-vu..."_ ChibiNaru thought again, shaking his head as Hinata reached down and picked him up, cradling him as she rocked him back and fourth. "Are you ok Lil Naru-chan?" She asked, rubbing his fox ears with one hand as she walked towards the Hyuuga Manor with him. "Anyway, it's getting late, so why don't we go home, get cleaned up, and go to bed." She said with a smile.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile, back at the dango stand, Anko sat on top of a badly beaten Gai, a sake bottle in hand as she cried. "Naru-chan, where did you go?" She sobbed, taking a swig of her sake. Finally she got the bright idea to go look for him, so she wiped her eyes and dropped her sake on Gai's head, leaping off into the night in her search for her baby.

**END**

AN: Did'ja like? Review if ya did!


End file.
